naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Grimmjow Jagerjaques
Grimmjow Jagerjaques 'is an Arrancar and the ''Sexta ''(Sixth) Espada in Sosuke Aizen's affilated army of Arrancars. Information Box Appearance Grimmjow has light-blue spiky hair and eyes, and also has green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats, as well as the red marks on Ikkaku Madarame's eyes. Grimmjow's attire consists of a white hakama and a black sash; his white jacket is ragged with an upturned collar. The inner lining is black, the sleeves are rolled up, and Grimmjow wears it open, leaving a muscular chest revealed. The remains of his Hollow mask consist of the right jawbone, and his Hollow hole has moved to his abdomen. His tattoo number (6) is located at his back, near the right side of his Hollow hole. Since his first fight with Ichigo, Grimmjow sports a large scar on his torso, which several characters make remarks to. Personality Grimmjow appears to be a laid-back and irreverent individual at first glance, but this scruffy exterior hides a brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent personality and a lethally-short temper. Grimmjow is blunt, sarcastic, and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin whenever he becomes excited, much like Kenpachi Zaraki or Hollow Ichigo. He displays little respect for authority and says whatever is on his mind, regardless of whether or not it is appropriate. This attitude leads to conflicts with Kaname Tosen, who holds Grimmjow in the same low regard as he did Zaraki. He also has conflicts with Ulquiorra, the Quattro Espada, usually because Ulquiorra interrupts his battles or otherwise clashes with Grimmjow's ideals, and confidently believes Ulquiorra's powers to be weaker than his, a point he is eager to prove. He develops an additional grudge against Ichigo Kurosaki for wounding him during their first and second fights, and is eager to return the favor. He intentionally kept the large scar on his chest from their first battle as a reminder of this. Grimmjow is also infuriated by Ichigo's belief that he can defeat him regardless of how badly he is injured, which Grimmjow sees as Ichigo looking down on him. Grimmjow is a very rude and disrespectful character. He uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing Aizen (though he is quick to discard the formality when Aizen is not around), and refers to Orihime as woman in conversation. However, he does appear to have some sort of a code of honor, as he is unwilling to fight an injured Ichigo, bringing Orihime to heal him beforehand so that their battle will be a fair one. He also saves Orihime from Loly and Menoly, who were beating her up to repay the debt of restoring his arm, though he immediately demands another favor afterwards. Despite his aggression and obvious bloodlust in battle, he possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening his opponent reveals. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant - Grimmjow is a very proficient hand-to-hand combatant, possessing masterful skill in using it as his primary mean of attack. He is equally lethal using punches and kicks, and is highly unpredictable. His fighting technique is incredibly destructive, using his speed and reflexes to quickly take out his opponents. He is skilled enough to hold his own against stronger opponents for short amounts of time. *Expert Swordsman - Although he usually prefers hand-to-hand combat, Grimmjow is also able to fight effectively with his Zanpakuto as well. Even during the time his arm was cut off, he has displayed that he could fight off Ichigo Kurosaki, and subsequently Shinji Hirako while each of them were wearing their Hollow masks. *Highly Perceptive Combatant - Similar to Kenpachi Zaraki, Grimmjow has shown himself to be deceptively sharp in battle, able to notice traits about his opponent quickly and effectively. During each of his battles with Ichigo, Grimmjow was quickly able to determine facts about Ichigo's abilities despite them being relatively new. *Sonido Master - As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow is very proficient in the use of Sonido. Even in his unreleased state, he is able to keep up with Ichigo Kurosaki while in Bankai. *Enhanced Strength *Hierro - As the Sexta Espada, Grimmjow has the passive ability known as Hierro. As seen in initial fight with Ichigo Kurosaki, Grimmjow was able to grab Ichigo's Bankai and block with his arms and fists without receiving any damage at all, though Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho attack was strong enough to leave a scar. Later, after increasing his own power, Ichigo is able to cut Grimmjow. *Pesquisa - Grimmjow has demonstrated this ability to sense several spiritual pressures when he and his Fracción invaded Karakura Town. *Descorrer - Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow demonstrated this ability during his own personal invasion of Karakura Town. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. *Cero - Grimmjow is capable of firing a blue-colored Cero from the palm of his hand, as well as his fist. **Gran Rey Cero - As an Espada, he is able to use this Espada-exclusive Cero variant, which produces a much larger and more powerful version of the normal Cero, enough potentially to cause great damage to Las Noches itself. For this Aizen banned its use inside the fortress, although Grimmjow clearly ignored this during his last battle with Ichigo. In order to fire it, it seems Grimmjow must first cut his own hand on his Zanpakuto, mixing his blood with the Cero. Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero is colored blue. *Great Spiritual Power - Grimmjow possesses a great deal of spiritual energy. Rukia described it as "worlds apart" from his Fraccion and wondered if he was even the same species. His Reiatsu is blue. Zanpakuto Pantera (''Panther King) - His Zanpakuto is like a regular Katana with the tsuba that resembles a rigid. crooked "S", while the sheath and handle are light blue. *Resurreccion - His release command for his Zanpakuto is "'''Grind", referring to grinding one's teeth. To release his Zanpakutō, he holds it up, like the start of a low sweep stroke, with his right hand. The sword glows as he puts his left hand up to it. He then rakes his hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out its release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves. Resurreccion Special Ability - His abilities while released include: *Enhanced Strength - His strikes pack enough power to incidentally destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in Las Noches via collateral damage during the fight with Ichigo. His strength was also enough to send Ichigo through several buildings with one strike, as well as send him flying hundreds of feet with, merely with a few light punches and kicks. *Enhanced Hierro - Grimmjow's Hierro ''receives an augmentation, allowing him to withstand a point-blank, Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tensho from Ichigo Kurosaki with his Visored mask on without receiving any physical damage. His augmented Hierro has also helped him withstand a powerful, long-ranged Nine-Tails Chakra enhanced Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken from Naruto Uzumaki with only two medium wounds, despite the jutsu's tremendous power and speed. *Enhanced Speed and Reflexes - Complimenting his already impressive speed and power, Grimmjow's released state augments his speed drastically, giving him animalistic agility and movement to match. *Arm Blades - The blades on his arm can lengthen and can be used as cutting weapons, shown during his fight with Nnoitra. *Sonic Wave - When in his released form, he can roar loudly enough to create shockwaves in the air and surrounding area, powerful enough to throw off his opponents. *Garra de la Pantera (''Panther Hook) - He can also fire a large number of explosive "darts" from his elbows with enough charge to demolish huge buildings. They look somewhat similar to an axe blade, but with an indention in the middle. A Hollow Mask-enhanced Ichigo was somewhat able to withstand 5 of them, and continue fighting. *Desgarron (Panther King's Claw) - His strongest attack; His claws glow and then he makes a slashing motion that creates giant "claws" of solidified energy, each about a kilometer long, from the end of each finger. The attacks act as a ranged claw attack, which he controls like his regular claw attacks, by using slashing motions. The power and force behind them is considerable and Ichigo was only able to deflect and shatter them through sheer force of will. Equipment *Caja Negacion Fraccion *Shawlong Koufang *Edrad Liones *Nakeem Grindina *Yylfordt Granz *Di Roy Rinker List of Moves and Techniques *Alfilado *Bala Slash *Cero *Cero Massacre *Desgarron *Gran Rey Cero *King's Pounce *Puncture Thrust List of Awakenings *Resurreccion: Pantera Relationships Friends/Allies *Shawlong Koufang (Fraccion) *Edrad Liones (Fraccion) *Nakeem Grindina (Fraccion) *Yylfordt Granz (Fraccion) *Di Roy Rinker (Fraccion) Enemies/Rivals *Ichigo Kurosaki *Orihime Inoue *Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck *Shinji Hirako *Shinigami Task Force **Toshiro Hitsugaya **Renji Abarai **Rangiku Matsumoto **Ikkaku Madarame **Yumichika Ayasegawa **Rukia Kuchiki *Naruto Uzumaki *Sonic the Hedgehog *Hanabi Hyuga Theme Songs *Power to Strive Quotes *''I'm Sexta Espada: Grimmjow Jagerjaques. When you here that name, your death will sure follow!'' *''Is that all the power you have?! Are you mocking me?!'' *(to Ichigo Kurosaki) - Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Espada